Yuma's Girl Trouble
by knacksjo
Summary: Tori, Cathy and Anna all have a crush on Yuma Tsukumo, but when they realize they're all after the same guy, they get into an argument which leads to a battle royal duel to decide who gets Yuma's heart. Who will win, or will any of them win?
1. Crushing on Yuma

Hello everyone. I would just like to begin by pointing out that I've been reading fanfics for a while, but could only think of one story idea, so I'm deciding to give it a go. I've just started my account today so my story might be a little rusty. I got the idea from Yugioh Zexal where there are three girls who have a crush on the main character, Yuma Tsukumo. If you watched Yugioh Zexal, you'll know them all too well. It's slightly AU-ish because one of the characters, Anna, who only appeared in a couple of episodes, is a main character and part of Yuma's circle of friends. Just a little heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal or any of its elements except for Number 97. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was setting on another day in Heartland City, and in the midst of the city a duel was taking place. Yuma Tsukumo with, the help of his partner Astral, were squaring off against a number holder while their friends, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Flip, Anna, Caswell and Rei were cheering the duo on, despite their current situation.

Number Holder- 4000 LP Hand: 1

Yuma- 1300 LP Hand: 1

Number Holder's field- Number 97: Exploder Goblin- Rank 6 DARK Warrior ATK: 0/DEF: 0 1 Overlay Unit.

Destiny Board, Spirit messages 'I', 'N' and 'A'.

Yuma's field- Number 39: Utopia- Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 0 Overlay Units.

One facedown.

"Say goodbye to your monster, you little rascal!" shouted Yuma's opponent. "Exploder Goblin, attack Utopia!" A giant, muscular, green goblin wearing torn up orange shorts and wielding a club started rushing towards Yuma's signature number and prepared to strike. "At this point I activate my goblin's ability. During either player's battle phase, by using an overlay unit, the monster it battles with is automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack."

Yuma and Astral gasped. They already used up all of Utopia's overlay units so they could no longer stop Exploder Goblin's effect. Exploder Goblin's last overlay unit morphed into a bomb with a short lit fuse. As he got up close to Utopia, he tossed the bomb up and whacked it with his club.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Caswell, "If this attack works, then it's over for Yuma and Astral!"

"No it isn't," said Yuma, "I activate the trap card, Damage Diet. Now all damage that I take this turn gets cut in half," by the time he finished his sentence, the bomb made contact with Utopia and exploded, taking Utopia with it. The force from the explosion got to Yuma and sent him flying. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YUMA!" screamed his friends.

Yuma- 50 LP

"So you managed to survive that blow," said the number holder, "No matter. My goblin's attack and defence increases by all damage it dishes out through its effect."

Number 97- ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500 0 Overlay Units

"Plus after your next turn, I'll bring out my final spirit message and this duel will be mine!"

"Well at least his monster has no more overlay units, so he can't activate its effect again if Yuma attacks," said Flip.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" shouted the number holder, "I activate the spell, Instant Overlay which lets me attach this card as an xyz material to a monster on my field that doesn't have any," As he spoke, the card transformed into a purple overlay unit and began to orbit the goblin.

Number 97- 1 Overlay Unit

"Me and my big mouth," groaned Flip.

"You may now take your final turn," the number duelist said to Yuma who was having trouble getting back up from that last attack.

"Come on, Yuma, you can still win this!" cheered Rei.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Caswell, "With that one overlay unit still on Exploder Goblin, Yuma will seal his fate if he attacks."

"I hate to admit it, but I think he's right," Bronk agreed. Tori, Cathy and Anna, not believing what Yuma's friends were saying, suddenly got a hint of anger within them.

"Well if you don't start cheering for Yuma, you'll have to answer to me!" shouted the three of them, awkwardly all at the same time. This immediately sent a chill down the guy's spines and in an instant, they resumed rooting for Yuma.

"Go Yuma!" "Show 'em who's boss!"

Yuma, who was encouraged by his friends, got straight back up and said, "I'll definitely show this guy who's boss, cause I'm feeling the flow!" he then proceeded to draw, "My turn! I DRAW!"

"Yuma," said Astral, "you now have all the cards you need to pull off a victory." And sure enough, Yuma checked the two cards in his hand: Gagaga Girl and Monster Reborn, and knew just what to do.

"I summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode!" Yuma declared. His signature female spellcaster appeared with a twirl and a wink.

Gagaga Girl- Level 3 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

"Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician from my graveyard," Yuma's signature male spellcaster took the field while letting out a "Hmph!"

Gagaga Magician- Level 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"I activate my magician's ability. One per turn, I can make his level anywhere from 1 to 8 until the end phase. I'll make his level 3." Four lights lit up on the magician's charm, then one dimmed out.

Gagaga Magician- Level 3

"Now I'll overlay my level 3 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!" His two monsters turned fully purple and flew into the air. A red portal opened up in front of Yuma and his monsters sailed into it, "With these two monsters, I built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth, Melomelody the Brass Djinn," from the portal appeared a boy with green hair and two purple horns. His outfit consisted of a light blue shirt along with a purple vest and matching shorts. He was sitting on a brass instrument consisting of one huge opening at the front, a medium size opening above his head and three small openings on either side of his head. Two yellow overlay units circled him.

Melomelody the Brass Djinn- Rank 3 LIGHT Fiend ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600

"Only 1400 attack? That trumpet boy won't stand a chance against my goblin," reminded Yuma's opponent.

"Oh he will when I activate Gagaga Girl's ability. When she's used along with only "Gagaga" monsters to Xyz Summon, one monster on your field that was special summoned gets its attack zapped to zero!" An image of Gagaga Girl appeared behind Melomelody who started dialing on her cell phone. She pointed it at Number 97 and fired a laser beam from her causing the goblin to drop his club.

Number 97- ATK: 0

Yuma's opponent still showed no worry, "Hmph! No matter. With his overlay unit still attached, one attack will cost you the duel!"

"I don't think so," said Yuma not losing his smile, "I activate the effect of Overlay Eater from my graveyard. By banishing it, I can detach an overlay unit from a monster on your field and give to a monster on my field!" From Yuma's graveyard appeared a red chameleon with black stripes and green spiked hair down its back. It shot out its tongue and grabbed Exploder Goblin's last overlay unit. Its colour changed to yellow as it tossed the overlay unit to Melomelody and began to circle him.

Number 97- 0 Overlay Units

Melomelody – 3 Overlay Units

Yuma's friends were getting excited, "Alright, now that number's effect is officially sealed off!" exclaimed Flip.

Now Yuma's opponent was scared, "Noooo! My last overlay unit! How dare you!"

"Oh I dare," shot Yuma, "and now I'll have Melomelody attack Exploder Goblin! Melody Wave!" The brass player gathered energy into the front of his horn and shot it out at the goblin. With its effect gone, all it could do was take blow, though it didn't end up getting destroyed.

"Ha! My number monster can only be destroyed by another number monster," said the number holder grinning.

"But you still take the battle damage!" answered Yuma, making his opponent's grin falter.

Number Holder- 2600 LP

"Now I'll activate Melomelody's ability," said Yuma, "If he attacked and there's an Xyz monster on your field, by removing an overlay unit, he can attack again!"

"What?"

An overlay unit flew into the front horn that Melomelody was sitting on and more energy began to gather, "Melomelody, it's time for an encore," Yuma declared. Most of Yuma's friend's smiled and rolled their eyes at Yuma's pun while Tori, Cathy and Anna giggled. The brass player once again shot out energy at the number dealing more damage to Yuma's opponent.

Number Holder – 1200 LP

"That horn player is really starting to get on my nerves."

"And he'll continue to, because you still have an Xyz monster on your field, which means I can use my monster's effect one more time," another overlay unit flew into the horn and the brass djinn prepared for the final blow.

Yuma's opponent gasped, "No! You can't!"

"I just did!" shouted Yuma, "Melomelody! ATTACK!" the monster did what it was told nailing the opponent's monster and sent Yuma's opponent flying.

"CUUUURRRRRSSEESSSSSSS!"

Number Holder- 0 LP

Yuma's face appeared with the win symbol and the Augmented Reality vanished. All of Yuma's friends were ecstatic over his victory, especially Tori, Cathy and Anna as they seemed to rush over to Yuma.

Astral held out his hand and retrieved Number 97 from the duelist. Another Number was secured, "58 down, 42 to go," he mused. Then he turned to Yuma and smiled, "Well done in that duel, Yuma. You were able to put together a winning formula without my assistance. I can honestly say your skills have improved greatly."

"Oh," said Yuma surprised at his friend's comment, "You think so?"

"I know so," said Astral, "and your friends seem to think the same," with that said, Yuma turned towards where his friends were watching, only to be caught off guard by Tori, Cathy and Anna as they jumped towards him and started hugging him. This surprised Yuma and made him blush a little.

The other guys were unaware of this as they were discussing Yuma's duel.

"What I found impressive was that Yuma dealt the final blow with a non-number," Caswell mentioned.

"Yeah," said Flip, "it seems as though Melomelody's ability together with Gagaga Girl's ability is a useful combo for facing a Number."

"Well, Yuma wasn't called the Duel Champion of Heartland City for nothing," said Rei.

"Then again, Astral might've been giving him a hand or two during the duel," Bronk reminded them, getting nods from all the other guys as they knew that Astral was real, "But you can't blame Yuma. He and Astral need to collect all the numbers by any means necessary after all."

"Indeed. Still though, Yuma, being an expert at dueling? Next thing you know, he'll become popular with the ladies or something," remarked Caswell, making himself, Bronk and Flip burst into laughter. Rei however, stared in Yuma's direction and grinned.

"I think he already has some popularity with the ladies," said Rei, causing the other guys cease their laughter and look at him. Rei pointed towards where Yuma was, currently being hugged by the three girls and even receiving a few kisses. Rei's grin didn't falter while Bronk, Flip and Caswell's jaws dropped.

"That was awesome, Yuma!" exclaimed Tori.

"I never doubted you for a second!" shouted Cathy.

"I knew you'd beat him!" said Anna.

"Heh heh…it was nothing really, ladies," said Yuma, trying to maintain his cool.

"Is this really happening?" asked Caswell to no one in particular.

"If so, it could only mean one thing," said Flip.

"The world is coming to an end," finished Bronk. All they could do was stare as Yuma tried to break free.

"Tori…Cathy…Anna…can't breathe."

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! Before I go, I should tell you that with exams coming up, it might take a while for my next chapter, but good things come to those who wait! If you liked this story, don't hesitate to leave a review.


	2. Arguing over Yuma

Hello again. I managed to catch a break in my review for exams, so I took the opportunity to draw up (or should I say write up) the second chapter of my fanfic. Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!

* * *

Another day was wrapping up at Heartland Middle School. Classes had ended, so all the students headed out to the fields to duel. While most of the students were dueling, a few were simply spectating. Three of them were Tori, Cathy and Anna who were watching Yuma duel Spencer, and Yuma clearly had the upper hand.

"Now Muzurhythm! Attack Spencer directly," Yuma declared. This brought Spencer's life points to zero and the duel to a close.

"Wow," said Spencer as Yuma helped him up, "that's the first time you've ever managed to beat me, Yuma. Since when did become a better duelist?"

"I guess I've just been practicing a lot," chuckled Yuma.

"Really? I think you were just a little bit lucky," grinned Spencer.

"Hey! Don't say that!" argued Yuma, starting to get a little annoyed. Spencer just laughed and began to walk away while Yuma followed him, "I can't help it if luck's the reason that I win!" As Spencer continued to tease Yuma and the two of them walked away, unbeknownst to them, the three spectators were admiring Yuma's dueling skills.

"Yuma may be a little goofy at some times," said Tori, "but he always keeps trying in a duel and always manages to pull off a win."

"I know," said Cathy, lost in thought, "his go-get-'em spirit just makes him irresistible."

"Yeah," said Anna with a sigh, even more lost in another reality, "that's why I admire him." Suddenly, Tori snapped back to reality after hearing Anna and turned towards her.

"Wait a minute! You have a crush on Yuma?" asked a surprised Tori. This made Anna snap back and blush a red deeper than her hair while she fidgeted with her fingers and drew a circle on the ground with her foot.

"Well…I…uh…what I mean is," said Anna, struggling a little but then finally admitted, "Yes. I do."

Upon hearing this, Cathy suddenly stopped and her cat ears twitched angrily. She couldn't believe that there was a girl besides Tori who was after Yuma. She swung her head over to Anna and screeched, "YOU! How dare you try to steal my Yuma from me!"

"What? 'Your' Yuma?" questioned Tori and Anna.

"You heard me," answered Cathy, "Yuma belongs to me, so back off!"

"That's what you think, you little stray cat!" retorted Anna.

"What did you just called me?!"

"Oh, I think you heard me pretty well!"

Then Tori intervened with the two of them, "Stop it! Both of you!" The two of them then turned to face the greenette, "What makes you think that Yuma would be interested in you two anyway?" This statement shocked Cathy and Anna completely.

"Well, why not?!" the two of them responded simultaneously.

"Well, for one," started Tori, "He's known me a whole lot longer than the two of you put together," Cathy looked prepared to tear up Tori's face to kingdom come just like she did with Flip during the WDC, "and on top of that," Tori looked towards Cathy, "at least I didn't change all the outfits in his closet," then she looked towards Anna, "or tried to shoot him with a cannon and punch his lights out!" At this point, Cathy and Anna were speechless.

"That was a long time ago!" Anna finally retorted, "and only because I got him mixed up with another boy I had a crush on named Kumo Tsuyuma."

"So how come you're not crushing on Kumo then?" asked Cathy.

"Because he crushed my heart when I asked him to meet me after of class but didn't end up doing so," answered Anna.

Meanwhile- about 50 feet away…

While the three of them carried on with their quarrel, Flip was walking by on his way home when he saw the three girls arguing. What he thought was really odd was the fact that they kept on mentioning Yuma's name.

'What are those girls in such a heated argument about, and what does it have to do with Yuma?' Flip thought to himself, 'I'll see if I can get a little closer, but how can I remain unspotted?' after a quick glance to his left and then his right, he spotted a tree just 20 feet away from Tori, Cathy and Anna, 'Hm. That's convenient,' and he ducked behind the tree to continue his eavesdropping.

Back with Tori, Cathy and Anna

"Well at least I can duel while you only did it during the Sports Duel Tournament," Cathy said to Tori, "Since Yuma loves dueling so much, chances are he'll be drawn to a girl who duels," Tori started to looked worried as Cathy's statement seemed to be spot on.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Anna barged in as she pointed to Cathy "I also duel, and I could take you down any day of the week."

Cathy shot Anna a glare, "Do I hear a challenge?" she asked.

"Oh, do I have a challenge for you," responded Anna, "If your statement is true about Yuma loving dueling and being interested in a girl who's good at it, then why don't we have a duel, and the winner gets Yuma's heart!"

Just as Cathy was about to accept the challenge, Tori cutted in, "Hold on! If you two are going to do this, then I want in!"

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Cathy, "we have quite a bit more dueling experience then you, you know."

"I know that," replied Tori with confidence, "but Yuma would never back down from a challenge, and neither will I!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Anna, "so are you up for the challenge or not?"

"Definitely!" "Shoosh, yeah!"

Focus switch to Flip

Having heard the duel being issued, Flip had a feeling things were gonna get ugly and felt as though his friends should get in on the action, so he pulled out his D-gazer and began contacting the others, "Hello, Bronk?"

"What's up, Flip?"

"Remember the aftermath of Yuma's duel yesterday when Tori, Cathy and Anna hugged Yuma?"

"Of course."

"Well, now their dueling for his heart."

"You're kidding!"

"If you don't believe me, come over to school and see for yourself."

"No need to tell me twice," and with that, Bronk hung up.

Focus Switch to Tori, Cathy and Anna

"Before we begin, let's go over the rules," began Anna, "the three of us will compete in a battle royal duel, so there's no limit of co-operation, but given what the prize is, I doubt any two of us will team up against the other. We each get 4000 life points to start and when one of us hit zero, the remaining two will continue to duke it out 1-on-1. The last one left with life points wins."

"Also," continued Tori, "None of us can attack on our first turn. We each need a turn to set up some offense or defense, whichever one we find necessary. This means that whoever goes first will get the first attack on their second turn."

"I say that we decide who gets the first turn and attack by playing rock, paper, scissors," said Cathy, getting nods from Tori and Anna.

The three of them chanted, "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Go!" and they all came up with paper, "Go!" they all chose scissors, "Go!" and they all played rock.

Focus Switch

While the three girls continued to tie multiple times, Flip contacted another friend, "Hello, Caswell?"

"Hi, Flip. How are you doing?"

"More like what am I doing. I'm about to see a duel between Tori, Cathy and Anna and the winner gets Yuma's heart."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious. It's happening at school right now."

"Well I'm coming over now to see whether you're bluffing or not," and Caswell hung up.

Focus Switch

The girls were up to 30 ties in a row and were getting nowhere fast.

"Okay, stop," said Cathy, "something tells me we need another method to choose our turn order."

"Like what?" asked Anna.

"Perhaps we could roll a dice or something?" suggested Tori.

"Good idea. I've got a few dice on me right now," said Anna taking some out of her pocket, "the highest number goes first and the second highest goes second. Agreed?" Tori and Cathy nodded and they each took a dice and rolled.

Tori- 4 Cathy- 5 Anna- 1

"Meow!" exclaimed Cathy excitedly, "looks like I'm going first!"

"And you're going last, Anna. Sorry," said Tori, though a little unhappy she was going second.

"It won't matter what the order is!" retorted Anna, "I will win Yuma yet!"

Focus Switch

"Hello, Rei?"

"What's up, Flip?"

"Tori, Cathy and Anna are fighting for Yuma's heart with a duel!"

"No way!" said Rei. (hey, that rhymes)

"Yes way!"

"What's happening right now?"

"Come on down to school and see."

"But I should tell Yuma first."

"Already taken care of."

"Oh…okay," then Rei hung up.

Focus Switch

"Duel Disk, set!" the duelist readied their D-pads by tossing them the way Yuma would and they clicked onto their wrists, "D-gazer, set!" They all placed their D-gazers onto their left eye.

"Augmented Reality vision link established," said the voice from the duel system as the duelists D-gazers flashed and the area warped into an augmented reality.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Cathy- 4000 LP Hand: 5

Tori- 4000 LP Hand: 5

Anna- 4000 LP Hand: 5

Focus Switch

"Hello, Yuma?"

"Hey Flip, what's going on?"

"I just spotted a Number Holder at the school!"

"What?! I'm on my over!" and without a second to lose Yuma hung up.

* * *

Here ends chapter 2. You may have notice that I've included quite a few flashbacks in this chapter. It's because I felt as though I need them so I could keep the argument rolling. Anyway, since I'm not 100% familiar with the characters decks, the next chapter where the duel begins, might take a while for me to put together and I may have to think of a lot of made up cards since they haven't had a lot of dueling action. If you liked this chapter, leave a review for me. Adios!


	3. A Duel for Yuma

Wow! I seem to progress quicker than I think with typing a fanfiction story. I already have part 1 of the duel typed up. This is the only time I've ever made an attempt to write a duel so my apologies in advance if you're not wowed by it. I can't decide if the duel should be 2 or 3 chapters long. It'll all depend on how much ideas are still left in my head. With that, let's begin the duel. Disclaimer's on first page. Any bolded cards are made up by me and is a very incredible coincidence if they're exact copies of cards that belong to other authors. Enjoy!

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!"

Cathy- 4000 LP Hand: 5

Tori- 4000 LP Hand: 5

Anna- 4000 LP Hand: 5

"I get to go first!" declared Cathy as she drew her card, (Hand: 6) "I'll start by activating the continuous spell, Cat Meeting. Now every time I normal summon a monster with 'Cat' in its name, I can special summon a level 3 or below 'Cat' monster from my hand. Now I'll summon Stray Cat in attack mode," the monster appeared as a cat with white fur and two black spots. One on its belly and one on its back. It crouched down and had its face turned away from the field.

Stray Cat- Level 1 EARTH Beast ATK: 100/DEF: 300 (Attack Mode)

"Since I summoned a 'Cat' monster, I can now summon another Stray Cat from my hand due to Cat Meetings effect," another cat appeared next to the first Stray Cat in attack mode with the exact same stats. The only difference was that this cat had grey fur.

"Why are they in attack mode when they have very little attack power?" questioned Anna.

"You'll find out soon enough (Hand: 3). It's your turn, little birdie," said Cathy as she gestured to Tori who shot a glare right back at her.

"It's my turn. I draw!" shouted Tori, (Hand: 6) "I summon Fairy Archer in attack mode," the monster emerged as a fairy in a purple outfit with red hair held back by a yellow headband, a skirt made of green leaves and flower trimmings at her legs and hip. On her back were four long yellow wing with yellow trimmings and she held a golden bow with a heart in the center.

Fairy Archer- Level 3 LIGHT Fairy Attack: 1400/DEF: 600 (Attack Mode)

"And get this. During my main phase, I can deal 400 damage to my opponent for each LIGHT monster I control, but I can't attack the same turn that I use this effect. However, since I have two opponents…" Fairy Archer pulled out two arrows and loaded them into her bow. Shooting them both simultaneously, each arrow went in a different direction nailing Cathy and Anna.

Cathy- 3600 LP

Anna- 3600 LP

"Darn it!" "Took damage already!"

"Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn (Hand: 4)," declared Tori.

"My turn now," said Anna, (Hand: 6) "Since my field is currently empty, I can special summon Rocket Arrow Express!" Her monster was a long blue train with a huge rocket on top of the locomotive coloured white with a red nose

Rocket Arrow Express- Level 10 EARTH Machine Attack: 5000/DEF: 0 (Attack Mode)

"Yikes! That thing is enormous!" squealed Cathy.

"It does have some drawbacks though. I must destroy it during my standby phase unless I send my entire hand to the graveyard. Plus, as long as it stays out, I can't set any cards facedown or activate any cards or effects, so I'll end my turn like this (Hand: 5).

As soon as Anna ended her turn, Bronk, Caswell and Rei all made it to where Flip was spectating the duel, "Hey, Flip," said Bronk, "Did we miss anything good?"

"Nope. The duel has only just begun," answered Flip. Then, Yuma rushed in at top speed, looking prepared to duel, only to find that Tori, Cathy and Anna all head their gear and appeared to be dueling.

"Hey, Flip! Where's the number holder? I don't see him or her anywhere," said Yuma.

Flip rubbed his head feeling a little sheepish, "Actually, I just lied about there being a number so I could get you down here faster. What's really going on is-"

"Yuma! Is that you?!" shouted Tori excitedly.

"Of course it's me. But could you mind telling me-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Anna as she Yuma was watching, "Hi, Yuma, I knew you'd come here to cheer me on, handsome!"

"GAH!" was all Yuma could manage to say from Anna's comment as he took a step back in fear. Tori and Cathy shot Anna a glare at the mention of calling Yuma handsome, "Will somebody please tell me what in the name of Yugi Moto is going on here?!"

"Well," started Caswell, "Apparently from what Flip told the rest of us earlier, the three girls you see dueling right now all have a crush on you and their having a battle royale duel where the winner gets to be your girlfriend."

"Oh," said Yuma, "so that explains why all three of them are dueling at the same- uh WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!'

"That's right," exclaimed Anna, "and as soon as I annihilate these two losers, you'll be all mine!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Tori and Cathy. At this point, Yuma was even more freaked out now.

Bronk walked next to Yuma and started ruffling his hair, "Aw man! I never thought I'd say this, but you're my hero Yuma!"

"So what's your secret?" asked Rei.

"I…I have no idea," stuttered Yuma.

While the guys continued to envy Yuma's popularity with the girls, the girls carried on with their duel.

"It's my turn now!" shouted Cathy (Hand: 4) "I'll activate the spell card Inviting Cat. This lets me add one 'Stray Cat' from my deck to my hand," a card slid out of Cathy's deck, presumably Stray Cat and Cathy picked it up, "then I'll summon Cat Girl," her monster appeared as a female in an elegant orange and brown fur outfit with a tail, gloves and a mask with cat ears of the same colours along with brown leggings. Around her hip was a red belt with three bells.

Cat Girl- Level 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600 (Attack Mode)

"And since I normal summoned 'Cat' monster, I can use Cat Meeting to summon my third Stray Cat," another cat just like the first two she played appeared, only it was covered in black fur.

Stray Cat- Level 1 EARTH Beast ATK: 100/DEF: 300 (Attack Mode)

"Then I'll activate the spell, **Draw of the Cats**. Now I can draw one card for every 'Cat' monster on my field," and with that she drew four new cards (Hand: 6), "Now I activate the quick-play spell, Cat Food. It lets me sacrifice a Stray Cat and then special summon Stray Cat Girl from my deck in attack mode," the grey Stray Cat vanished and in its place appeared a little girl in a yellow raincoat with an umbrella. The hood was over her head revealing a pair of cat ears.

Stray Cat Girl- Level 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 600/DEF: 1500 (Attack Mode)

"I overlay my level 4 Cat Girl and Stray Cat Girl!" Her two monsters turned fully orange and flew into the air. A red spiral portal opened up in front of Cathy and her monsters sailed into it, "With these two monsters I built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Cat Girl Magician!" From the portal emerged a big red hat with cat eyes and cat ears on it. From the bottom of the hat emerged a female with a long purple ponytail in a red and black outfit with a yellow belt and long red boots. In her hand she held a long wand with a yellow orb on top.

Cat Girl Magician- Rank 4 LIGHT Beast ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800 (Attack Mode)

"Whoa!" said Flip amazed, "She brought out her ace Xyz monster in just two turns."

"Something must've gotten her fired up if she's dueling like this," said Caswell.

"Probably the fact that her crush is on the line," said Bronk with a chuckle. Yuma just rolled his eyes.

"Now I'll equip my Cat Girl Magician with Catnip Turbine. This gives her 1200 attack points, but she can't attack an opponent's monster," said Cathy as her magician rolled around on the ground with a "Meow."

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 3200

"But won't that just make her useless since both me and Tori have a monster on our fields?" asked Anna. Tori looked worried though as she saw that monster in action before.

"That's where her ability comes in," Cathy explained, "by removing an overlay unit and cutting her attack power in half until the end phase, she's permitted to attack directly rather than attack a monster," one of Cat Girl Magician's overlay units was absorbed into her wand.

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 1600 1 Overlay Unit

"Now Cat Girl Magician, attack Tori directly!" The magician leapt into the air and headed towards Tori.

"I activate my facedown, Fairy Wind!" shouted Tori "This destroys all other spells and traps on the field, so say goodbye to Cat Meeting and Catnip Turbine, Cathy," a swirling blue wind swooped in and absorbed both of Cathy's spell cards. This also caused Cat Girl Magician to lose her attack bonus.

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 1000

"My monster is still able to attack you directly though," said Cathy as her monster swiped Tori with her wand.

Tori- 3000 LP

"Fairy Wind has another effect by the way," Tori explained, "for every card destroyed by Fairy Wind's effect, we each take 300 damage. Two were destroyed, so that's 600," the wind that absorbed Cathy's spells went off in three directions, hitting all three duelists and blowing them back a little.

Cathy- 3000 LP

Tori- 2400 LP

Anna- 3000 LP

Cathy growled, "I end my turn (Hand: 4)."

"My turn!" said Tori (Hand: 5), "I summon Little Fairy in attack mode," a tiny fairy with a lot of pink hair and 2 wings resembling a butterfly, wearing a red top and gray skirt and carrying a wand with a star at the tip appeared and land on Tori's shoulder.

Little Fairy- Level 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 800/DEF: 800

"And since it's my main phase, Fairy Archer's effect activates. By forfeiting her attack, I can deal 400 damage for every LIGHT monster on my field," this time, the archer loaded four arrows into her bow, fired them and two of them hit Cathy while the others hit Anna.

Cathy- 2200 LP

Anna- 2200 LP

"Now I'll activate Little Fairy's ability. Up to twice per turn, I can discard a card form my hand and increase her level by one. I'll discard just one card."

Little Fairy- Level 4

"The card that I discarded was **Leveler Fairy**.Now by banishing it from my graveyard, I can raise or lower the level of a Fairy-type monster on my field by one," as she spoke, a fairy in a white gown with blonde hair and a staff that was half blue half red appeared behind Fairy Archer. The blue half of her staff began to glow and so did Fairy Archer.

Fairy Archer- Level 4

"I overlay my level 4 Little Fairy and Fairy Archer!" Her two monsters turned fully yellow and flew into the air. A red spiral portal opened and both monsters sailed inside, "With these two monsters I built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Fairy Cheer Girl," from the portal emerged a monster looking similar to Little Fairy, except her outfit, wings and hair were a combination of dark and light blue. Also, instead of a wand, she held two orange cheerleader pom poms.

Fairy Cheer Girl- Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500

"I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's ability. Once per turn, by removing an overlay unit, I can draw 1 card," an overlay unit was absorbed into the Fairy Cheer Girl's pom poms and she began to cheer as Tori drew her card (Hand: 4), "Now I'll activate the card I drew. The equip spell, **Magical Amulet**. By equipping this card to a Fairy-type monster, like Fairy Cheer Girl, she gains 700 attack points, plus during this turn only, when she battles a monster, I can change that monsters battle position if I want to," Fairy Cheer Girl wore the amulet like a necklace and jumped for joy.

Fairy Cheer Girl- ATK: 2600

"Now Fairy Cheer Girl, attack Rocket Arrow Express," the cheerleader began to chase after the high-speed train, "at this point, I'll use Magical Amulet's ability to switch Rocket Arrow Express to defense mode," suddenly, a glow shot out of the fairy's amulet and shot towards the train, causing it to stop in its tracks (no pun intended).

Rocket Arrow Express- DEF: 0

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Anna, as the fairy punched the train with all her might, derailing it before exploding, "No! I needed that monster. But you destroyed it so easily!"

"Don't underestimate my skills, Anna. I place one card facedown and end my turn (Hand: 2)."

Anna started to get angry, "You're gonna pay for that, Tori. My turn (Hand: 6)," Anna made her move without a second thought, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn (Hand: 4)."

This made Tori and Cathy confused, "I thought I was gonna pay for I did," said Tori. Anna just remained silent.

"What's going on?" asked Bronk, "Did she get pushed into a corner so soon?"

"No," answered Yuma. The other guys turned to him in surprise.

"You know what she's doing, Yuma?" asked Caswell.

"I saw her make a move like this when I dueled her," Yuma responded, "If I'm correct, it should happen soon."

* * *

End of part 1 of the duel. My first exam happens on Friday, so I might spend the next couple of days preparing for it. Also, a portion of this chapter is a bit of a replica of scene in the English dub of the original Yugioh and somewhere slightly before it, there's a TV show reference. Virtual cookie to whoever can find either. If you think you've found it, leave your answer in a review along with a comment about my story if you wish. Au revoir!


	4. The Cards of Yuma

I been in the middle of studying for my exam happening on Tuesday, but I managed to find time to put together the second chapter of the duel which I've now decided would be three chapters long. Before we get into it, I'll reveal the references that I created in the last chapter.

One of the reviews said the scene where Anna called Yuma handsome was a reference to season zero of Yugioh. That is kind of correct, but if you include that statement along with Bronk calling Yuma his hero and Rei asking Yuma what his secret was, it kind of resembles a scene from the episode where Rebecca faces Vivian in the KC Championship Arc and Vivian tries to get Yugi's attention.

Also, the part where Yuma says 'Whhhaaaatttt?' is a reference to a Family Guy episode where Meg dates a prison escapee.

But enough talk. Let's continue the story. Disclaimer's on the first page. Any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Cathy- 2200 LP Hand: 4

Tori- 2400 LP Hand: 2

Anna- 2200 LP Hand: 4

Cathy's field- Cat Girl Magician ATK: 2000 1 Overlay Unit, Stray Cat x2 ATK: 100.

Tori's field- Fairy Cheer Girl equipped with **Magical Amulet** ATK: 2600 1 Overlay Unit, one facedown.

Anna's field- Two facedowns.

"It's my turn! I draw!" declared Cathy (Hand: 5), "I activate the spell card, Blustering Winds. This gives a monster on my field 1000 attack and defence points until my next standby phase," as she spoke, winds blew in and swirled around Cat Girl Magician, giving her power.

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800

"3000 attack points?" Anna gasped.

"Wait a minute," said Tori, "that's a card that's in Yuma's deck."

"I know," said Cathy, "since I admire his dueling skills so much and seen him in action several times, I simply had a feeling that some of the cards he uses would be compatible with my deck, so I bought a copy or two of the cards he uses and gave them a go," Cathy then turned to Yuma, kissed her hand and blew it towards where Yuma was standing in the form of a heart. Yuma gasped and ducked under the heart before it got to him, but Cathy ignored it and carried on with the duel, "and with the help of a card that he inspired me to use, I will defeat Anna without the need of her ability! Cat Girl Magician, attack her directly!" with that the magician pounced up into the air and prepared to strike Anna.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Anna, "I destroy both of my facedowns!" and just like that, they disappeared.

"Say what?" said Bronk, Caswell, Flip and Rei all shocked because Anna seemed to leave herself defenseless. Yuma however had no reaction.

"And in doing so, I can special summon from my hand, Snow Plow Hustle Rustle, and I'll place him in defence mode," continued Anna as her new monster appeared, which was a red snow plow with a giant yellow plow on its front and an orange light on its roof.

Snow Plow Hustle Rustle- Level 10 EARTH Machine ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000 (Defence Mode)

The snow plow moved in front of Anna just as Cat Girl Magician began to strike with her wand. With her attack being the same as Snow Plow's defence, her attack barely made a scratch, so she returned to Cathy's side (or in this case, corner) of the field.

"A stalemate?" asked Cathy surprised.

"Not exactly," answered Anna, "because thanks to Snow Plow Hustle Rustle's effect, my opponent, or rather opponent's take 200 damage for every card that was destroyed to its effect," the two cards that were destroyed by said effect reappeared, but not for long. The snow plow rushed up and slammed into both of the cards which transformed into snow and got sucked into the machines plow. Then the snow was shot out of the machines pipe and sent towards Tori and Cathy who braced themselves for the cold snow.

Cathy- 1800 LP

Tori-2000 LP

"Yahoo! I'm in the lead now!" shouted Anna jumping up and down while the spectators sweatdropped at her excitement, "Care to try anything else?" she asked to Cathy.

Cathy checked her hand before answering, "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn (Hand: 3)."

"It's my turn now," said Tori as she drew her card (Hand: 3), "I'll activate Fairy Cheer Girl's ability which lets me use her last overlay unit to draw a card," the last overlay unit went into the cheerleader's pom poms and she began to cheer while Tori drew her card (Hand: 4).

Fairy Cheer Girl- 0 Overlay Units

"Then I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards," and Tori did just that (Hand: 5), "And now Fairy Cheer Girl, attack Cathy's Stray Cat and end this duel for her!" Fairy Cheer Girl began to run towards one of Cathy's Stray Cat's.

"Well Yuma," said Caswell, "with only 100 attack points, it looks like Cathy's out of the running for your heart."

"No she isn't actually," said a knowing Yuma. The other guys looked a Yuma surprised but then immediately turned their attention back to the duel to see if Cathy would respond to the attack. To their surprise, just as Tori's monster was about to destroy Stray Cat, the Cat began to wag its tail which made the fairy stop dead in her tracks. Then she headed towards the other Stray Cat but it wagged its tail too. As she continued to bounce back and forth between the two monsters, everyone but Yuma and Cathy were confused.

"What's going on?" asked Tori.

"I may have forgot to mention my Stray Cat's ability," answered Cathy, "as long as it remains in face-up attack position, you can't select another monster on my field as an attack target," by the time finished explaining, Fairy Cheer Girl gave up and returned to Tori's corner.

"But that means with two Stray Cats both in attack position," started Bronk, "the first one prevents the second from being targeted and vice versa."

"And with both of those cat's abilities protecting Cat Girl Magician," continued Flip, "all three of Cathy's monsters are safe."

'And on top of that,' Tori thought to herself, 'Snow Plow Hustle Rustle has too much defence for Fairy Cheer Girl to take down, so I'm all out of options,', "I place two cards facedown and end my turn (Hand: 3)."

"My turn," declared Anna (Hand: 5), "I activate the spell card, **Saved from Scrap**. Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a machine-type monster from my graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions, but that monsters attack gets reduced to zero. Attack power or not, I'm bringing back Rocket Arrow Express!" from a portal behind Anna, Rocket Arrow Expressed reappeared, though most of its paint was peeling off and rusted and the train itself was moving a lot slower than it was before.

Rocket Arrow Express- Level 10 EARTH Machine ATK: 0/DEF: 0 (Attack Mode)

"I don't get it," said a confused Rei, "What good is that monster without any attack or defence?" but after just a few seconds he along with the other spectators saw what Anna had set up.

Rocket Arrow Express, Snow Plow Hustle Rustle- Level 10

"I overlay my level 10 Rocket Arrow Express and Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!" her two monsters turned fully orange and flew up into the air. A red spiral portal opened up and both of her monsters sailed inside, "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon!" from the portal emerged three train tracks, two of which had black trains on them. What appeared next however was mind blowing. The two trains were connected by their hoods to a giant red base, followed by a blue square shaped base on top of the red one and on top of the blue base was a giant cube made of green square tiles. Two orange overlay units orbited it.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- Rank 10 EARTH Machine ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000 2 Overlay Units (Attack Mode)

"Dang-a-wahtzoo! A rank 10 xyz monster!" exclaimed Bronk.

"I've never seen an xyz monster with such a high rank before," said Flip.

"Me neither," said Caswell, "and with such high level monsters required to summon it, I've got a feeling its effect packs some serious punch."

"Indeed it does," Anna announced, "by removing an overlay unit, I can deal out 2000 points of damage!"

"Say what?!" said everyone else shocked except for Yuma who saw the monster in action. One overlay unit went into the top of the green tiled cube, causing the green tiles to open up and spread out in every direction. With the inside of the cube opened up, an odd looking orange face with a metal neck appeared from the top of the cube. Also, a long barrel of a cannon extended from the front of the cube and began to charge up energy.

"With your current life point count, the two of you are finished and Yuma is now mine!" declared Anna.

"Looks like you have a date tonight, Yuma," said Rei giving him a nudge and making Yuma paralyzed at the fact that he was unwillingly about to get a girlfriend.

"Oh no he doesn't!" shouted Tori and Cathy making Anna confused.

"I activate my trap, **Nine Lives**!" Cathy announced, "all I have to do is remove from play a level 4 or lower 'Cat' monster from my graveyard and I gain life points equal to either its attack or defence," she took Cat Girl (detached by Cat Girl Magician's ability) out of her graveyard and a hologram of the monster appeared which turned into a green glow and covered Cathy.

Cathy- 3000 LP

"Now I'll activate my trap! Gift of the Mystical Elf!" declared Tori, "this gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field. I count five, so that's 1500," a small golden orb flew out of every monster on the field and they all made their way towards Tori.

Tori- 3500 LP

"Wow! Both Tori and Cathy managed to save themselves from defeat," said Flip. As finished his sentence, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon finished charging up and fired a huge blast of purple energy covering Tori and Cathy's corners.

Cathy- 1000 LP

Tori- 1500 LP

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- 1 Overlay Unit

"You two just don't know when to give up, do you?" asked Anna, "No matter, I still have an attack to use, and since all of Cathy's monsters are protected, Superdreadnought, attack Tori's Fairy Cheer Girl!" The giant machine advanced towards the fairy and brought out a giant hammer and raised it up, preparing to strike its target.

"I activate the trap card, Impenetrable attack," said Tori, "This card lets me choose between one of two effects. I choose the one that prevents Fairy Cheer Girl from being destroyed by battle or card effects," the hammer came down on Fairy Cheer Girl just as a pair of yellow rings appeared above her, protecting her from being destroyed. Some shockwave from the attack still got to Tori.

Tori- 1100 LP

Cathy was shocked, "How dare you use a card that Yuma possesses!"

"Hey! You've been doing it too, you know!" Tori shot back.

"Still though-"

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Anna interrupted as Superdreadnought returned to her corner of the field (Hand: 2).

"My turn," said Cathy (Hand: 4).

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800

"I activate the spell card, Riryoku. This lets me half the attack power of one monster currently on the field and give that power to one of my monsters until the end phase. I'll half Superdreadnought's attack and give it to Cat Girl Magician," a red glow surrounded the machine, draining it of its power while a green glow surrounded the magician.

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 3500

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- ATK: 1500

"Uh oh!" said Anna.

"And now I'll activate my magi-"

"I don't think so," cut in Anna, "I activate the trap, **Xyz Jam Up**. It lets me target one xyz monster and automatically destroy all of its overlay units," this caused Cat Girl Magician's last overlay unit to flash a couple of times before blowing up.

Cat Girl Magician- 0 Overlay Units

"Curse you!" growled Cathy, "but I can still derail your train. Cat Girl Magician, attack Superdreadnought," the magician began to fly towards the weakened machine.

"I activate the trap card, Half Unbreak," said Anna, "this prevents one of my monsters from being destroyed by battle and all battle damage I take from battles involving it gets cut in half," bubbles began to billow out of the card and one of them encased Superdreadnought. This cause Cat Girl Magician's swipe to hit the bubble leaving no visible damage, but it caused a shock that got to Anna.

Anna- 1200 LP

"What? You also have a card that belongs to Yuma?"

"I simply got it in a booster pack recently. It reminded me of Yuma though so I thought it would come in handy."

"Whoa. The three of them all have at least one card that's found in Yuma's deck," Bronk pointed out. He then proceeded to pat Yuma on the back, "I never thought you'd rub off on other people so easily, Yuma."

This made Yuma confused, "Whadaya mean? I've never rubbed anyone before," he said, causing Bronk, Flip and Caswell to facepalm.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Cathy (Hand: 2).

"My turn," said Tori (Hand: 4), "I place two cards facedown and end my turn,"

"That's odd," said Caswell, "that's exactly the same move Anna made before bringing out Snow Plow Hustle Rustle. Do you think she's up to something, Yuma?"

"I don't know," said Yuma who was speechless at how much effort the three duelists were putting into this one duel.

* * *

End of chapter 4. The conclusion of the duel will be next. Oh! Before I go, I think its only fair to mention that I'm bumping the rating of my story up to T due to Yuma's line about rubbing as I believe it may sound a little too mature. Anyway, if you're liking the story so far, leave a review for me. See ya later!


	5. Who Will Win Yuma?

Today was a snow day where I was, so I was able to type up the finale for my fanfic. Before we get into it, I apologize in advance if you don't like the ending to this story, but this was just the idea I had in mind from the very start. Disclaimer's on the first page. Any bolded cards are mine. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cathy- 1000 LP Hand: 2

Tori- 1100 LP Hand: 4

Anna- 1200 LP Hand: 2

Cathy's field- Cat Girl Magician ATK: 2000 0 Overlay Units, Stray Cat x2 ATK: 100, one facedown.

Tori's field- Fairy Cheer Girl equipped with **Magical Amulet** ATK: 2600 0 Overlay Units, two facedowns.

Anna's field- Superdreadnought Rail Cannon ATK: 3000 1 Overlay Unit, two facedowns.

"It's my turn! I Draw!" declared Anna (Hand: 3), "I activate Superdreadnought's ability."

"I think not," Tori interrupted, "I activate the trap, Breakthrough Skill. This lets me negate the effects of one monster on the field until the end of this turn. Three guesses which monster I'm picking," this caused Superdreadnought's last overlay unit to stop its orbit and remain completely still.

"Darn it. Then I'll take a different approach. I active the spell card, Flip Flap. Now I can select a monster in attack mode and switch it to defence mode. I'll target one of your Stray Cat's if you don't mind, Cathy," the gray cat that had its back turned the entire duel retreated into a cardboard box.

Stray Cat- DEF: 300

"Uh oh," said Cathy as she recognized that card from her duel with Yuma.

"I see what she did," said Caswell, "since that Stray Cat is no longer in defence mode, its ability that protects all other monsters on Cathy's field is no longer active."

"That would mean," continued Flip, "that only the Stray Cat left in attack mode is now vulnerable."

"You heard it from the spectators," Anna announced, "and now Superdreadnought, attack that Stray Cat and eliminate Cathy from the duel!" The giant train began to move towards it target, but Cathy was prepared.

"I activate the trap card, Impenetrable Attack!" exclaimed Cathy, "And unlike Tori, I'll use the effect that prevents me from taking any battle damage this turn!" a force field appeared around Cathy to do what the trap card mentioned. The cat turned around to reveal an extremely distorted face and let out a hiss, but that didn't stop the cannon equipped train from obliterating it.

"I end my turn," Anna growled (Hand: 2).

"My turn now!" shouted Cathy (Hand: 3), "I activate the field spell, Cat World!" upon activating it, scenery changed completely. The sky where the sun was currently setting became light blue as if it was still morning. The entire ground transformed into a field grass and throughout the field were cats. Some taking a nap under the sun while others played with rubber mice.

"Whoa!" said Rei just as surprised as the other spectators, "A field spell. But what exactly does it do?"

"It's simple really," answered Cathy, "it doubles the original attack points of all 'Cat' monsters on the field," the Stray Cat still in defence mode began wagging its tail while Cat Girl Magician meowed happily.

Stray Cat- ATK: 200

Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 4000

"4000 attack points?!" exclaimed Tori and Anna.

"Yep. And they're coming for you, Anna. Cat Girl Magician, attack Superdreadnought!" the magician once again flew towards the gigantic train.

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack," said Anna, "and just like the card says, your attack is negated and your battle phase ends automatically, so you can't attack anymore this turn," a barrier appeared in front of Superdreadnought which easily deflected the attack.

'Curses,' Cathy thought because she was worried about Superdreadnought's ability, 'that was my last chance to destroy it. Now she can use its effect and win the whole duel next turn,' she then looked towards Tori, 'if she doesn't do anything about it, I'm blaming her for my loss,' "I place one card facedown and end my turn (Hand: 1)."

"My turn," said Tori (Hand: 5). She looked at the card the just drew, 'It'll have to do for now,' she thought, "I activate the spell card, **Xyz Poison**. This destroys one overlay unit on every xyz monster that has one," Superdreadnought's last overlay unit became a dark shade of purple and expanded before bursting.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- 0 Overlay Units

"Hey!" exclaimed Anna, "I needed that."

"Sorry, Anna," said Tori though she didn't really mean it, "and there's more. For every overlay unit destroyed by this card's effect, we each take 300 damage!" the result of the bursting overlay unit was three globs of purple goop, each one of them flying towards one of the three duelists.

Cathy- 700 LP

Tori- 800 LP

Anna- 900 LP

"Impressive," said Bronk, "with no more overlay units on Superdreadnought, it looks like Tori and Cathy will live to see further into the duel."

"Now Fairy Cheer Girl, attack Cathy's Stray Cat!" The cheerleader began to rush forward towards the cat hiding in its box. Just like the other Stray Cat, it turned around to reveal a sickening face. It scared Fairy Cheer Girl at first, but then she got the courage to run forward and destroy it. Fortunately for Cathy, it was in defence mode so her life points were safe, "Then I'll pace a monster facedown and one card facedown. That ends my turn (Hand: 2)."

"Man," said Bronk, "even with few life points remaining and the difference between first and last being 200 points, those girls don't seem to be giving in and have several cards to protect their life points."

"Indeed," said Caswell, "all three of them must really want to win Yuma's heart very badly," this comment made Flip and Rei snicker. Yuma however was frozen at this point. He couldn't believe that he was the sole reason that Tori, Cathy and Anna were dueling. The way they were dueling at this point seemed so extreme that he was beginning to feel a little afraid.

"It's my turn now," said Anna (Hand: 3), "I activate the equip spell, Train Connection. All I have to do is banish two level 8 or higher Machine-type monsters from my graveyard and this equip spell doubles the equipped monster's original attack and allows it to inflict piercing damage!" Anna banished Rocket Arrow Express and Snow Plow Hustle Rustle. As she did, the blue trains that supported her monster were disconnected and moved away. Then the two trains that were banished appeared under Superdreadnought and they became connected to the machine, making it bigger and more powerful.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- ATK: 6000

"6000 attack points?!" cried Tori and Cathy.

"Now Superdreadnought, attack Fairy Cheer Girl!" the trio of machines began to make a course for Fairy Cheer Girl.

"I activate the continuous trap, Depth Amulet!" Tori declared, "now every time you declare an attack, I can discard one card to negate it," Tori did just that and an amulet with multi-coloured stones and a fang gem at the bottom and a tiny skull above all the stones appeared around Fairy Cheer Girl's neck which created a barrier covering her (Tori's hand: 1). The machine rammed into the barrier unable to destroy it.

"Grrrrrrr!" said Anna, beginning to get annoyed, "I end my turn (Hand: 2)."

"My turn," said Cathy (Hand: 2), "and I'll have Cat Girl Magician attack Fairy Cheer Girl," the magician leapt into the air and began to soar towards the cheerleader.

"I'll just discard one card from my hand to negate the attack," Tori responded as she discarded her last card and Depth Amulet once again made a barrier around Fairy Cheer Girl blocking Cat Girl Magician's attack (Tori's hand: 0).

"Then I'll activate the trap, **Cat Reflexes**," said Cathy, "since a 'Cat' monster on my field already attacked, by discarding a card from my hand, the monster in question can attack again!"

"What?"

"And with no more cards in your hand, Depth Amulet can't help you this time," Cathy proceeded to discard a card (Hand: 1) and the trap card gave power to Cat Girl Magician and made her glow, "now let's try this again Cat Girl Magician. Attack Fairy Cheer Girl!" the magician once again made her way towards the cheerleader.

"I activate the trap, **Final Decision**!" shouted Tori, "now by paying half of my life points, I'm allowed to choose the target of your attack. I'll redirect your attack to my facedown monster," in an instant, Fairy Cheer Girl vanished. Cat Girl Magician noticed this and immediately aimed for Tori's facedown monster. The monster appeared as three little fairies each wearing a light blue dress and a pair of wings. Two of them had red hair in a ponytail and wore a necklace made of green leaves while the third had brown hair and wore a blue cloth around her neck. All they could do was stare in horror as the magician destroyed them with a single swipe of her wand. Afterwards, Fairy Cheer Girl reappeared.

Dancing Fairy- Level 4 WIND Fairy DEF: 1000

Tori- 400 LP

"Still refusing to give up huh?" asked Cathy, "Well then, I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn (Hand: 0)."

"Tori appears to be in quite a pinch now," said Flip, "She's the only one with a monster without a card that gives her a huge attack bonus."

Anna- Superdreadnought Rail Cannon- ATK: 6000

Cathy- Cat Girl Magician- ATK: 4000

Tori- Fairy Cheer Girl- ATK: 2600

Nevertheless, Tori knew Yuma would never give up in a desperate situation, so neither would she, "My turn! I draw!" she declared (Hand: 1), "I activate the spell card, Xyz Treasure! This lets me draw one card for every face-up xyz monster on the field. Each of us have one, so I get to draw three cards," Tori drew thrice (Hand: 3) and looked at her newly drawn cards, 'Just what I needed,' she thought, "I activate Instant Overlay. Now I can make this card an overlay unit for an xyz monster on my field that doesn't have any," the card transformed into a yellow orb and began to orbit the fairy.

Fairy Cheer Girl- 1 Overlay Unit

"So you can use your monster's ability to draw again. Big deal," pouted Anna.

"That's not what I need this overlay unit for," said Tori.

"What?"

"I activate the spell card, Oni-Gami Combo. By detaching all overlay units from an xyz monster on my field, that monster can attack twice this battle phase," the overlay unit began to expand and encase the fairy. Then it divided into two orbs and they disappeared, revealing one Fairy Cheer Girl from both orbs.

Fairy Cheer Girl- 0 Overlay Units

"You go right ahead and attack twice," said Cathy, "your monster is still weaker than both of ours."

"And finally, I activate the equip spell, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal," a white bow with traces of red appeared. It divided into two individual bows and each fairy grasped one of them, "while it decreases Fairy Cheer Girl's attack power by 1000, it allows her to attack directly!"

Fairy Cheer Girl- ATK: 1600

"WHAT?!" Cathy and Anna gasped. The spectators were also shocked.

"With this combo of spell cards," Rei began, "Tori can attack both Cathy and Anna directly, dishing out enough damage to win the duel."

'No!' thought Cathy, "My Gold Coins for Cats trap card only works if she targets my monster. I'm doomed!'

'This isn't good,' thought Anna, 'I didn't want to use my facedown, but I guess I'm out of options.'

"Now Fairy Cheer Girl!" Tori declared, "Attack Cathy and Anna directly!" Both Fairy Cheer Girls pulled out an arrow and loaded it into their bows. One of them aimed at Cathy and the other aimed at Anna. They shot simultaneously and the arrow headed straight for their targets.

"This means that Tori will become your girlfriend, Yuma!" Rei said to a frozen Yuma.

"No she won't!" shouted Anna, "I activate the trap, Ring of Destruction! This lets me destroy a monster on the field and we all take damage equal to that monster's attack! It won't matter which one I pick, but I'll destroy Superdreadnought Rail Cannon!" a ring surrounded by fire emerged and began to orbit the train. Then it began to shrink and crush the train.

"But that means-," Tori and Cathy started, but were interrupted as the ring of fire caused Superdreadnought to explode creating an enormous explosion so huge that even the spectators got caught in it. When the smoke cleared, they saw all three duelists thrown back several feet and on the ground.

Cathy- 0 LP

Tori- 0 LP

Anna- 0 LP

A box appeared with the word 'DRAW' on it and the augmented reality vanished. The spectators were at a loss of words.

"It's…it's… a 3-way draw," said Caswell.

"None of us won," said Tori sadly.

"But with no winner, none of us get Yuma's heart," said Cathy a little annoyed at Anna's last move.

"Sorry," said Anna firmly, "but if I can't have Yuma, neither can you."

"What're we gonna do now?"

"Well…maybe Yuma can just pick one of us, or something like that."

"Maybe. He was watching the whole duel after all," the girls all looked towards where the spectators were. Everyone but Yuma was there, "Hey! Where's Yuma?" This caught the guy's attention. They didn't see where Yuma went either.

"Hey look!" said Rei as he pointed in one direction. Sure enough, there was Yuma taking off like a speeding bullet. As soon as the duel ended, he was worried things were gonna get ugly between the three girls so he ran off as fast as he could.

"HEY!" shouted Tori, Cathy and Anna at the same time, "Yuma! Get back here!" and they all started chasing after him. The guys just stared at the scene with utter confusion.

"I still can't believe Yuma is that popular with the ladies. It's weird," said Caswell getting nods from Bronk and Flip.

"Um…," said Rei, "should we go help him?"

The other three thought for a moment before speaking, "Nah!" they said.

"Let's just grill Yuma for it tomorrow," said Bronk, making him, Caswell and Flip laugh hysterically with Rei joining in after a few seconds.

* * *

Thank you to those of you who read from the first chapter to the last. Once again, I'm sorry if the ending was disappointing to you, but like I said, before I even began typing this story, I already had the ending in mind. This is the end of the story, but I'm not done updating. Real soon, I'll be posting a deleted scene so stay tuned. If you did like the ending and the story, leave a review for me. See you soon.


	6. Deleted Scene

For those of you who stuck by me through the full story, thank you for your patience as I post this deleted scene to my fanfic. It takes place between chapters one and two and I left it out because I didn't think it contributed a lot to the overall plot of the story. Nevertheless, I posted it anyway. Disclaimer's on the first page and I hope you enjoy this deleted scene.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Yuma was on his way home after he and Astral secured a number in a duel. His friends all departed for home so it was just him and Astral. While walking, he couldn't shake off what happened immediately following the duel.

After talking a little with Astral about the duel, he was just about to take a step, only to be jumped on by Tori, Cathy and Anna. Next thing he knew, the three of them were hugging him. He felt a little uneasy, but he wasn't sure if it was because this was the first time a girl, or in this case girls, besides his mom, grandma or sister were hugging him, or the fact that they were holding him so tightly around the neck that he could barely breathe.

Tori, Cathy and Anna began to praise Yuma on how well he dueled and that they never doubted him for a second. Yuma tried to convince them that all he did was win one duel, but to no avail. What happened next caught Yuma by surprise. The three girls started kissing him. Not on the lips, just the cheeks, but all three of them doing it at the same time was all it took for him to blush redder than an apple. The girls were wearing a bit of lipstick which left behind marks on Yuma's cheeks.

While he tried to squirm free, he could've sworn he saw Rei grinning at him and giving him a thumbs-up while Bronk, Caswell and Flip were all staring in utter shock. Astral however, didn't seem to react, but could've sworn he saw a scene very similar to this one before. On top of that, as the gang split up to go home, the three girls appeared to kiss their hands and blow them towards Yuma as he left.

Yuma was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Astral trying to get his attention.

"YUMA?!"

"AUGH!" exclaimed Yuma immediately facing the spirit, "Oh. Sorry, Astral. I was daydreaming sort of."

"I see," said Astral, "Anyway, about what happened after the duel."

"Oh. What about it?"

"When Tori, Cathy and Anna were hugging you, it reminded me of something I've seen on your magic box," said Astral, referring to the TV, "A male appeared to help out a female somehow, and after the female said she was very grateful, she hugged the male. The only difference between that event and the one that happened with you was that only one girl hugged the man while three girls hugged you."

"Yeah," said a confused Yuma, "what exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, since I assumed that the female did what she did because she was grateful for the male, did Tori, Cathy and Anna hug you for the same reason, because they were grateful that you won the duel?"

"Um…," began Yuma, unsure of why the girls did what they did, "I'm not exactly 100% sure if that's the reason they hugged me. And if that isn't the reason, I have no clue what is. Sorry, Astral," Astral nodded in understanding.

"I guess that wouldn't be the only reason why a girl would do that to a guy," said Astral, "But there's another thing. I heard Caswell and Rei say something about you becoming popular with the ladies."

"They did?" questioned Yuma, followed by a nod by Astral, "They must've thought of that because they saw the girls hugging me."

"I think you're right. They did bring up that topic after the duel," agreed Astral, "then again, your friends have stated before that Shark, Kite, Quattro and The Sparrow are also popular with the ladies, but I've never seen any girls hugging them. Could it be that your popularity with the ladies is different from the popularity they have?"

"I don't know," answered Yuma, "I'm not exactly an expert on popularity, so I have no idea what kind of popularity I have."

"Well then," said Astral, believing this would be as deep as the conversation would get, decided to stop where they were right now as the two of them were nearing Yuma's house, and was certain that Yuma's family seeing him talk to himself wouldn't be a good idea at this time. Yuma was still unaware of the lipstick that was left on his face by the three girls.

Meanwhile, inside Yuma's house

Kari just finished up a news article and was relaxing in the living room along with Haru and Lilly the litter bot. They were wondering when Yuma would be back since it was getting late.

"When will Yuma return?" asked Lilly.

"He usually enters through the front door right about…," began Kari. As if on cue, Yuma opened the door and went in, "…now. Hi, Yuma. How was your day tod-," but then she stopped as she noticed the lipstick marks that were on Yuma's face. Haru and Lilly noticed what Kari was doing and followed suit.

"Oh hi, sis," said Yuma, "long story short, I dueled someone and won by 50 life points," he then noticed that Kari, Lilly and Haru were giving him an unusual stare, "What? Was it something I said?"

"Um…no," said Kari, "it's just…have you been making out with a girl or something?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a shocked Yuma, "Of course not!"

"Don't lie, dear," said Haru, "It's alright if you are, but you need to be-"

"I wasn't making out with someone," said Yuma, sounding a little more sincere.

"Really?" asked Kari, "Then how come there are some lipstick marks on your face that looked like a girl kissed you?"

"Say what?!" Lilly then appeared in front of Yuma, took a mirror out of her compartment and held it in front of Yuma's face. Sure enough, there were kiss marks on his cheeks and even a couple on his forehead. Then he remembered the aftermath of his duel "Those must've been from when they kissed me."

"I thought you said you weren't making out with her," said Haru.

"I wasn't," responded Yuma, "They were kissing me, I wasn't kissing back. Honest!"

"Really?" asked a confused Kari, "Is there a specific reason why she kissed you?" Yuma thought for a second.

"Maybe it was because I won the duel."

"How could one duel make her want to kiss you?"

"I don't know. I just assumed it was because I won the duel because they ran up to me and kissed me immediately after I did just that."

"Oh," said Kari, beginning to understand along with Haru and Lilly, "Well if that's the case then- wait a minute…," she, Lilly and Haru just realized that they were both using the singular term when talking about who kissed Yuma, while Yuma himself was using the plural, "…how come you keep on saying 'they', not 'her'?" Yuma knew there was no way out, so he spoke right away.

"Because there were three girls kissing me at the same time," he confessed.

"Oh," said Kari and Haru, who were just about to shrug it off, but then they turned towards Yuma looking more shocked than the time Yuma refused seconds at dinner.* All Lilly could do was open her mouth.

"EH?!" they exclaimed.

"Did you just say 'three girls'?" asked a surprised Kari.

"Uh…yes, I did," answered Yuma starting to feel a little afraid. Kari and Haru let the information sink in before forming small grins, while Lilly's face became one with a smile.

"Wow. This is quite surprising," said Kari, ruffling Yuma's hair, "My little brother's becoming popular with the ladies."

"Hey! Kari!" said Yuma attempting to hide a blush.

"How's that possible? How's that possible?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly!"

"Just curious, Yuma, but which three girls are they?" asked Haru.

"Tori, Cathy and Anna."

"I see," began Haru, "We know Tori all too well. Is Cathy that girl with glasses and cat ears in her hair?"

"Yep," answered Yuma, feeling a little embarrassed at this point.

"But who's Anna?" asked Kari, "I've never heard of her before."

"Well," began Yuma, trying to think of some details, "she has red hair and…we apparently went to the same school back in elementary, but I don't remember talking to her face to face," he also remembered the time when Anna chased him to get her revenge when she really wanted revenge of someone with a similar name,** but he decided to leave that detail out because it involved a flying cannon and Anna throwing a punch so hard that she made a hole in a building.

"Well then," said Kari still smiling, "I think it's time for bed, little brother. It sounds like you've had a long day," Yuma, feeling a little too tired to argue, decided to second the motion.

"Alright," he said, "Goodnight, sis. Goodnight, grandma. Goodnight, Lilly," and he headed for his room without another word. Kari and Haru looked at each other and laughed a little while Lilly and a repetitive 'HA' noise. Astral, who saw the whole scene unfold, made an observation.

"Observation #41: Yuma, the most unlikely of all people, is indeed popular with the female species."

"Goodnight, Astral," said Yuma with a stern look.

Next Morning

Yuma was up and running and getting prepared to go to school.

"You better hurry up, Yuma or you'll be a couple of minutes late for school!" Kari called out from her work space.

"I'm almost ready!" answered Yuma, "I'll just grab my book bag," he quickly swung the bag onto his shoulder.

"Duel Fuel, Yuma," said Lilly as she tossed a wrapped up riceball to Yuma.

"Thanks, Lilly. And away I go! I'm feeling the flow!" he headed for the door and was just about to open it when-

"DING DONG!"

The doorbell rang, stopping Yuma in his tracks.

"Who's at the door, Yuma?" asked Kari, looking up from the article she was working on.

"Just a second," answered Yuma, as he opened the door to reveal Tori, Cathy and Anna ready for school.

"Hi, Yuma," the three of them said sweetly while giggling.

"YIPE!" exclaimed Yuma as he jumped back surprised.

Kari, who was watching, saw Yuma, Tori, Cathy and another girl in the doorway. Remembering Yuma's description from last night, she assumed the third girl was Anna. An evil smirk came onto her face as she came up with an idea, "Oh…good morning Tori, Cathy, Anna. What brings you three here?"

"We came to make sure that Yuma hadn't overslept again," responded Tori who began to chuckle a little along with Cathy and Anna.

"Well believe it or not, Yuma's all ready to go to school," said Kari, "Bye, Yuma. Have fun at school with your girlfriends," she ended with a bit of laughter.

"K-K-K-K-Kari!" moaned Yuma.

"Yuma has girlfriends. Yuma has girlfriends," teased Lilly.

"Lilly! Cut it out!" This made Kari burst out laughing while Tori, Cathy and Anna silently giggled while blushing a little.

"Let's go, Yuma," said the three girls as they grabbed Yuma by the shirt collar and headed off to school. Haru, who saw the scene unfold while she was sweeping the front stoop, looked towards the group of teens as they walked to school and saw Yuma mouthed the words 'Help me.'

"Do you think he'll reel one of them in?" Haru asked Kari who recovered from her laughter.

"We'll just have to wait and see," answered Kari as she along with Haru and Lilly continued to laugh.

* * *

*Episode 82

**Episode 29


End file.
